User blog:Imma Rusher/Kickin It With Katie : New School New Rule pt 3
At the tournament -- Ugh. I cannot believe those guys make that stupid slow-motion entrance. And it's totally embarassing! "Can't you guys just walk in like a normal person? It's embarassing," "It's not embarassing, it's cool, yo," "Whatever," Ugh. Losers. When we took our seat, I took a glance of the Black Dragons who are boasting and they're such a showw-offs! Except for Kim. She's nice. The tournament starts, and the first one up is Eddie. His opponent, is a very huge guy. I can hear Jack said, "What did they feed you brother?" before he gave Eddie some pep talk. I don't know what the heck Jack said to Eddie but I think it works. Cause Eddie just flipped that guy like a fly. Jerry's up next in nun-chucks against this Chinese dude that looks real pro. When that guy did some act with his nun-chucks, Jerry boasted saying he can do better and starts his stunts which ended up hurtig, not forgetting humiliating himself. Of course, we didn't get our second belt. The next one is Milton versus Frank in breaking planks. That Frank dude broke the plank like a twig. Milton demanded to double the plank and that's how we got our second belt... and then je starts to do an illegal move, the 'nirple-twist' to Frank (even though that jerk deserved it) and that's how we lost our second belt. "Milton, what did you do? That belt is in your hand. Now I'll lose the dojo forever," "Come on, Rudy, we still have Jack. Relax dude," Yeah, yeah. Jack can totally save us. I mean, what could possibly go wrong? That's when I was wrong. His rival is Kim, the awesome-at-karate girl (which I think Jack has a crush on her). "Well Jack, I was hoping we would be on the same team. But now, I'm gonna take you down," "You know, I think you have little crush on me," "Ew, no," "I think you do," And out of the sudden, Frank kicked his legs and he was thrown on the floor groaning in pain. "Oh no he didn't" Marge, the lunchlady shouted as we ran to Jack to help him. "Rudy, I can't get up," That's when Rudy lost it and got over dramatic. "Yes you can! You're the champ. You have to get up, you have to!" "No, I can't get up cause you're kneeling on my leg!" "Oh, my bad," When we take our seat back, I saw Kim threw her belt walked toward us. "Hey. Did you quit the Black Dragons?" "Yeah, there's too much tension in there," And then she walked to Jack and have little conversation with him. "So, you think you can do this?" "I don't know," "Come on Jack, your whole dojo is counting on you," "If I do it, will you admit you have a crush on me?" I kinda chuckled on that. Smooth, Jack. Very smooth. And then Kim threw her hands in the air and said, "I do not have crush on you!" And Jack gave him a 'whatever' look. When Kim turn around, we were all like, "Mmmhmm," then she threw a sharp glance at us as if she would attack us or something. "I can't belive it! He's launching off with one foot," Milton said, "That is one bad mamma-jama," "He's not launching of with one foot, he's launching off his hands!" Rudy stopped and continued in awe,"That's only been done once, by a guy named Bobby Wasabi," "Whoa-" When he kicked the peg, it hit Milton's dad's head and we all cheered up and Rudy was all like, "Yes! I got the second belt! I can keep the dojo!" We were all very happy when Frank came and pushed my brother. "Hey, nobody mess with my brother, except me." "Yeah, right, little girl. What would you do? Flip me ?" "You shouldnt've done that," Jack was right. He shouldn't have done that. "Haiya!" I took him down just with one flip in three seconds. And I can tell that he regrets it. "So, you guys wanna celebrate the victory by snapping a flying kick pic?" "Yeah, you do that. I'm not into photos and stuffs," "Awh, come on Katie. Just one-" "NOOO..." "Fine. Don't have to give me your 'death stare', jeez," "Haha, you know how much I hate photos," "Yeah, and thanks for backing me up, sis," "No problem, Jack. After all, you are my brother," Then Rudy brought us to Phil's to celebrate our victory. Well, THE END. I hope you guys like it. Well, do you? Category:Blog posts